1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knife sharpeners. More particularly, the invention concerns knife sharpeners with clamping members that immobilize a knife blade during sharpening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, knife sharpeners are known that include a pair of clamping members for clamping a knife to immobilize it during sharpening. Such knife sharpeners are sometimes designed to be hand-held, and in other cases are designed for mounting to a fixed object such as a table or counter. The sharpeners may additionally include guides for guiding the angle of a sharpening stone relative to the knife blade. In other designs, the guides are not present and the sharpening stone angle is controlled by the user. It is to improvements in the field clamping-type knife sharpeners that the present invention is directed.